Uma Visita Inesperada
by belovednephilim
Summary: Quando Suzannah pensa que FINALMENTE terá as tão merecidas "férias" e curtir seu namorado - ex-fantasma - Jesse numa boa, sua rotina é quebrada pela "visita" de Rachel Whitehouse, uma garota extremamente misteriosa que promete trazer grandes surpresas.
1. Prólogo

É. Acho que eu mereço isso... Mesmo.

Depois de eu acreditar que teria as férias de Inverno mais maravilhosas do mundo ao lado do meu namorado gostosérrimo, agora que, depois de tantos problemas e eternas noites em claro de choradeira de minha parte (ta, você não leu isso) tinha voltado à vida, me aparece mais esse pepino pra resolver...

Cara, quando eu finalmente teria as minhas mais que merecidas (e primeiras!) férias em 16 anos de "profissão"!!! Eu estava tentando empurrar meu eu pessimista (que sempre aflorava com mais freqüência que o normal, devo dizer) pela janela e repetindo como um mantra _"Tudo vai dar certo... Tudo vai dar certo"_ sabe o que eu recebo? Pois é, complicações paranormais...

Mas, o que era normal na minha vida, afinal de contas??? Até pouco tempo atrás eu tinha voltado no tempo, sido confundida com uma piranha do século XIX e salvo a vida do meu namorado... Porque, se você ainda não percebeu isso, ele era um fantasma. Eu devo ter a vida mais emocionante do que qualquer garota da minha idade por aí... (ha ha)

Enfim, quando eu notei aquela presença ali, na porta da minha casa, aquele serzinho que mais parecia a versão feminina do David –meu meio-irmão mais novo, me encarando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, eu pressenti que teria problemas...

Ah, e muito piores do que você podia imaginar, meu amigo.

Sabe por quê??? Porque ela não era uma fantasma.

Não, pior.

Ela era uma Mediadora...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era incrível como eu podia ter sorte. Mesmo. E eu juuuro que não estou sendo sarcástica...

Enquanto eu pensava em formas de como me livrar daquela criança que, apesar de seus dóceis cachos ruivos, eu sabia que era problema na certa quando me sorrira dizendo [i]_"__Hola__ você é a Suze Simon, certo???"_

Ahaam, ao que tudo parecia, aquilo era espanhol...

Não que eu já não tivesse minha cota de espanhol o suficiente com o Jesse...

Não que eu me incomodasse... Ele podia me chamar de _mi hermosa_ –que era a única palavra que eu me lembrava de saber, por motivos óbvios; quando quisesse... O problema era só a chuva de (prováveis) palavrões que ele soltava quando estava furioso com qualquer coisa e que ele nunca me ensinaria...

Ei! Pensando por esse ângulo, até que aquela provável praguinha de 1,40 poderia ser útil... Eu poderia até aprender algumas palavras muito interessantes pra convencer o Jesse a me levar às alturas do jeito que eu queria...

Claro, se ele não fosse tão do-contra e moralista com relação a isso: Homens do século XIX tsc, tsc...

Enquanto eu viajava na possibilidade de além de ganhar uma professora de espanhol em potencial e realizar um dos meus mais recentes desejos com meu namorado latino tudo-de-bom me ocorreu algo importante...

Bom, só lá no cantinho da minha mente, já que eu poderia te dizer que não estava dando tudo de mim para pensar em outra coisa a não ser o Jesse...

E, ei! Não me julguem ok??? Eu não posso fazer nada se às vezes pareço só mais uma garota boba apaixonada... A verdade é que ainda tenho capacidade de chutar muito traseiro de fantasma enche-saco por aí, não brinca comigo!!!

Mas uma garota pode sonhar, certo???

Enfim, o que me ocorreu, foi: Espera aí... Ela não tem jeito de latino...

Nem sotaque, já que ela falava inglês tão "americanamente" quanto eu ou qualquer um dos meus (meio) irmãos...

E tinha mais cara de anjinho de algum lugar da Europa do que alguém dos Trópicos...

De onde surgira aquela criatura, afinal???

* * *

-Padre D, eu não creio...

-Mas é verdade, Suzannah – Explicou o bom Padre do outro lado da linha – Vou precisar resolver todos aqueles problemas de Jesse os quais havia lhe falado, então me ausentarei por um tempo – Eu não sabia nem que o padre D tinha um irmão...

Que dirá uma sobrinha.

É, você leu certo, a ruiva com toda aquela aura angelical era _sobrinha_ do Padre Dom...

Como eu não soube disso antes???

-Eu gostaria muito que você pudesse me auxiliar cuidando da Rachel essas quatro semanas em que estarei fora... – Rachel... O nome da pirralhinha ruiva que mais parecia um clone do David era Rachel. - Você sabe que não há mais ninguém em quem eu possa confiar, não é? Não se preocupe eu já falei com a sua mãe e ela me garantiu...

Tudo bem que ele precisasse resolver os problemas do Jesse... Você sabe, como eu "acidentalmente" transportei o corpo dele pro século XXI, ele era praticamente um indigente quando a alma que já vagava aqui e o corpo do tempo ao qual ele pertencia se fundiram... Então ele precisava de carteira de motorista, certidão... Essas coisas.

Mas quem diria que, junto com seus coleguinhas de seminário o Padre Dom também tinha um irmão!!! E não qualquer um, um irmão advogado!!!

E pai solteiro, deve-se dizer. Por isso eu tinha de ficar como babá da Rachel.

Maneiro.

Eu estava planejando minhas férias de Inverno na ensolarada Carmel (sim porque mesmo no inverno o sol brilhava –pasmem e o lugar era lotado de turistas) que incluíam apenas love-love-love, se é que você me entende...

Já era difícil tentar convencer o Jesse a me levar às alturas com toda a mentalidade do século XIX dele, quero dizer, o cara lutava com todas as forças!!!

Não é como se eu não fosse desejável o suficiente, mas ele, junto com o Padre Dominic... Ambos me deixavam louca!!! –e não é no sentido da palavra que eu gostaria de ficar.

-... Mas não custa lembrar, certo Suzannah???

E, de novo, eu não fazia idéia do que o Padre D. estava falando...

Mas, levando em conta a conversa que tivemos da ultima vez que ele deu o fora, eu já tinha uma idéia do que se tratava....

Preferi Ignorar.

-Claro, Padre D, pode deixar comigo. E vou cuidar bem da Rachel também, ok???

-Promete...?

-Prometo. – E cruzei os dedos nas costas, só por via das dúvidas... Eu espero que mentir para um Padre não seja um pecado tão abominável assim...

-Promete, Suzannah?? – Ele insistiu. O Padre D parecia preocupado...

-Claro Padre D, confia em mim ué!!! – E pude ouvir um longo suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha.

Bom, eu nem podia culpá-lo, quero dizer, o cara se preocupava comigo poxa!!!

Até numa questão que eu não queria que ninguém se preocupasse. Mesmo.

Então, acho que minha virtude teria de esperar mais um mês...

Um Mês. Inteirinho.

Mesmo porque, mesmo que eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa eu não poderia com a tagarela aprendiz de Mediadora lá embaixo...

Ok, mas isso não significava que eu não iria tentar...

* * *

Parecia que 'chovia' Mediadores em Carmel.

Não sério, éramos seis –agora sete com a Rachel: Eu, o Jesse, o Padre Dom, A Tia Pru (tia de minha melhor amiga em Carmel Cee Cee), o Paul e o avô dele, o Dr. Slater –ou Slaski

Embora euzinha e os dois últimos fossem considerados como "Deslocadores" –mas tanto faz.

Quando eu morava no Brooklyn era eu sozinha... Pelo menos uns dez traseiros pra chutar por dia...

Detesto admitir, mas até que meu trabalho tinha diminuído...

Porque eu tinha amigos...

E eu tinha ajuda, muita ajuda.

-Ceerto... Você tem 12 anos, né, Rachel?

-_Si,_ É isso aí – Estávamos sentadas na minha cama, uma de frente pra outra... Embora eu não quisesse mais ser baba de mini mediadores parece que a coisa me perseguia... Eu não teria outro jeito a não ser me socializar com a criança mesmo...

-Suze...

Se bem que eu já tinha uma certa reserva com crianças que mediavam... Olha só a confusão em que o Jack me meteu... Quero dizer, a culpa não foi do moleque, mas do irmão dele, Paul Slater, que até algumas semanas atrás parecia o filho de Satã...

-Suuzee...

Essa mudança repentina de Paul depois que o Jesse voltara a viver –você sabe, ter vindo me pedir desculpas e tudo o mais ainda me assustava um pouco...

Eu não sentia mais ressentimentos dele –é sério! Mesmo assim aquela mudança era difícil de engolir...

Eu detestava admitir aquilo também.

Bom, pelo menos agora ele voltou a ter uma relação legal com o avô e tudo o mais...

-SUUUUUUUUZEEEE!!!!!!

-Quê!?!? – Eu "acordei" assustada. Viu porque eu detestava pirralhos???

-Você não escutou nada do que eu disse, não é??? – Ela concluiu, inconformada por minha falta de atenção evidente.

Não era culpa dela, era só que as coisas me vinham o tempo todo na mente, eu tinha muito que pensar desde que ela chegara...

Quando disse isso a ela, ela anuiu uma vez, parecendo menos insatisfeita.

-Mas então... – Eu tentei voltar a puxar conversa – Como você aprendeu espanhol mesmo???

-Ah isso...

-É isso.

Certeira como sempre, hein, Suzannah Simon? Você arrasa.

-Na verdade – ela deu de ombros, parecendo entediada - Eu sei falar espanhol e português fluentemente... Não é algo que eu tenha de me preocupar.

E certo, eu só sabia aquele mísero Francês...

Eu não poderia chamá-la de mini piranha esnobe, poderia??? Quero dizer, eu odeio gente metida... Tanto quanto fantasma amolando meu saco.

Mas ela era a sobrinha do Padre Dom –eu acrescentei mentalmente, e eu não queria problemas.

Ou _mais_ problemas, entenda como quiser.

EU quase abri a boca pra dizer que eu entendia um pouquinho de português... Ok, era um ritual de macumba pra exorcizar espíritos e –depois eu pensei, não seria uma coisa legal de se ensinar logo pra sobrinha do Padre Dom (eu não queria que o cara tivesse um infarto, ou algo assim, você sabe) então quando estava quase pra calar minha matraca algo fez minha boca abrir sozinha involuntariamente outra vez...

-Ei Suze você viu se eu... – Esse era David, entrando no meu quarto...

... E dando de cara com seu suposto clone.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Então... – Eu tentei parecer a "descolada" visto que, depois de quase um século inteirinho (lê-se, minuto) só se podia ouvir os passarinhos fofinhos do lado de fora.

Eu não pude evitar estranhar esse fato, eu quero dizer, lá estavam, tirando eu, é claro, vocês me conhecem, sabem o porquê de eu ter me calado e tudo, as duas pessoas mais falantes da face da terra!!! Quero dizer, Dave sempre tinha a ultima notícia do último jornal local na ponta da língua, era muito pior que a minha mãe, apesar de ser tão tediosa quanto –e devo dizer que minha mãe é repórter, você sabe; E Rachel...

Bem, pelo tanto de "elogios" que eu teci sobre ela até aqui, você deve ter imaginado que a criatura não fechava a matraca nem por um segundo...

Dizer que aquilo foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já tinha visto seria o eufemismo do ano. Mesmo.

E, não querendo me gabar nem nada, devo te dizer que eu provavelmente já tinha visto _muita_ coisa esquisita nesses últimos (quase) dezessete anos...

Mais esquisitas até do que você pode imaginar...

Mas enfim, lá fui eu bancar a mediadora de novo –esse era meu trabalho.

Mas era a primeira coisa que eu não me sentia na obrigação de mediar –ou intervir, em alguma coisa que não fosse constituída, você sabe, de ectoplasma ou algo do tipo.

-David, Rachel, Rachel, David... – Eu comecei... O clima não era dos mais confortáveis, deixa eu te contar – David essa é a sobrinha do Padre D, Rachel e Rachel esse é meu meio-irmão David.

Como Rachel não parecia proferir um único som (milagre?) meu (meio) irmãozinho resolveu começar...

Epa espera aí... Ele tava... _corando_?

Cara eu não podia acreditar... Aquilo era nojento.

-O-olá – Ok, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou me sentindo como um ET aqui – David Ackerman – Ele estendeu a mão para sua própria versão feminina, ela a aceitou de bom grado –E devo dizer que ela também estava com um pouquinho de cor a mais nas bochechas.

-O-Oi, Rachel Whitehouse, mas pode chamar só de Rachel mesmo, você sabe... – E sorrira, não sem aumentar a cor das bochechas, involuntariamente.

Oh cara, aquilo era tão... _Repulsivo_.

Não, eu não estava mais me sentindo como um ET. Longe disso...

Eu estava me sentindo como um _fantasma_.

"_Oh cara...", _você pode pensar _"deixe seu irmãozinho ser feliz também, ok???"_

Então eu tenho três coisas a lhe dizer:

a) Ele é meu _meio_ 'irmãozinho'...

b) Vocês não acham que essas crianças de hoje em dia estão muito precipitadas não???

c) O meu caso era, oh sim, caso você tenha se esquecido, era _completamente_ diferente.

-Então, Rachel...- David sentou seus ruivos encaracolados cabelos e suas sardas –eu não preciso dizer que Rachel também os tinha certo? Na minha cama, ainda meio acanhado... – De onde você conhece a minha irmã? Você sabia que... – Dave ia começar outra das suas "palestras", por assim dizer... O moleque só tinha treze anos, mas mais parecia ter quarenta, se é que você me entende...

Eu segurei a vontade de concertá-lo automaticamente (a coisa da 'irmã' sem o 'meio', você sabe) e tudo, mas naquela hora o que eu mais desejava era que Jesse fosse um fantasma outra vez...

Oh não, não me entenda mal, não é como se eu _realmente_ quisesse jogar toda a trabalheira que eu tive na lata de lixo, era só que, se ele ainda fosse fantasma, ele viria em meu socorro pra me tirar dessa situação, no mínimo, constrangedora.

Pra não dizer nauseante.

Se bem que, pensando melhor, não ia ajudar em muita coisa sendo que o David não ia poder vê-lo e tudo.

Apesar dele ter sido um dos primeiros a saber de Jesse enquanto fantasma.

Ou algo desse tipo.

Enfim, enquanto eu desejava que houvesse alguma forma pra eu me safar daquela paquera toda, ah sim, meu (meio) irmão mais novo estava _paquerando_ a sobrinha do meu amigo –eu poderia considera-lo assim certo? Depois de tudo, e coisa e tal; Padre D enquanto eu tinha que tomar conta dela...

E assistir àquilo sem ser grossa o suficiente pra inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada...

Não me entenda mal, não é como se eu quisesse que meu meio-irmão ficasse pra "titia", você sabe... Tinha toda aquela coisa dele ser meio nerd e tudo, mas ele era algo mais próximo de um "irmão" de verdade que eu tinha, como se eu realmente fosse a irmã mais velha dele. Com ligações de sangue, quero dizer.

Eu nunca escondi de ninguém que sempre preferi ele aos meus outros meio-irmãos Brad –um completo idiota sem cérebro que sofria de algum tipo de retardamento mental porque era mentalmente retardado, oh, certo eu já disse isso; e Jake.

Jake era... Bem, Jake.

Sei lá.

Enfim, no fim das contas eu acho que estava era com ciúmes, como uma (meia) irmã mais velha superprotetora, quero dizer.

E também, eu não confiava na Rachel, não ainda.

Foi arquitetando um plano de "como-sair-dali-o-mais-rápido-possível-sem-parecer-uma-completa-idiota" enquanto David buzinava algo sobre uma possível terceira guerra mundial –como eles tinham chegado a esse tópico??? Que, como se fosse mágica ou sei lá o que ele surgira na porta de meu quarto...

Tudo mais não parecia ter sentido, afinal.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Jesse estava ali, alto –lindo, com todo seu corpo sarado e gostoso, seus olhos de chocolate e cabelos cacheados... Como se fosse um anjo moreno... Se eu acreditasse em anjos ou essas coisas, diria que Deus tinha me dado um belo presente como anjo da guarda.

Tá, parei de babar ok? Saco! Uma menina apaixonada não pode tecer elogios ao seu namorado???

Enfim, primeiro aqueles olhos de chocolate derretido me encararam com todo amor que partilhávamos, o que me deixou bem vermelha –odiava ficar vermelha, mas depois de uma olhada geral no meu quarto seus olhos voltaram a encarar os meus com um pouco de confusão neles...

Ok, minha vez.

-Com licença – Pigarreei, deixando os ruivinhos em questão mais vermelhos do que já estavam –como se isso fosse possível, vocês sabem como os ruivos são certo??? – Jesse essa é a Rachel a... Sobrinha do Padre Dom

Como se fosse possível, Jesse me olhou com mais confusão ainda, num misto de curiosidade dessa vez...

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha –aquela, com a cicatriz boba e extremamente sexy, e finalmente ecoou:

-Sobrinha...?

-É, ainda não me acostumei com isso também – Confessei – Então Rachel, esse é o Jesse... Meu namorado – Cara, te contar, eu adorava dizer isso... Eu nunca me cansaria de dizer a palavra com N, você sabe... Não com um homem daqueles ao meu lado...

-Jesse...? – Rachel se aproximou dele e logo estendeu uma mão que ele aceitou – Ouvi muito falar de você... De você e da Suze, na verdade – Ela sorirra.

Ok, agora eu fiquei mega curiosa...

O que essa menina tinha ouvido a nosso respeito???

* * *

Seja o que for, com certeza me traria problemas... Ou talvez eu só estivesse em um daqueles dias em que tudo parece absurdo. Mas iperaê/i...! Os dois estavam falando em... iEspanhol/i??? DROGA DROGA DROGA!!! Por que não desisti do francês enquanto tive chance???

-Ahã – Pigarreei – Há dois americanos presentes aqui.

Jesse corou e foi logo pedindo desculpas...

Ok, minha raiva foi embora.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, só por favor nos avisem quando começarem o diálogo particular, ok??

Ok, talvez eu ainda estivesse um ipouquinho/i chateada...

Jesse logo veio para o meu lado e me abraçou pela cintura sem nem se importar com o fato de que tínhamos companhia:

-Me perdoe iHermosa/i... Não foi minha intenção é que faz tanto tempo... – Ele sussurrara.

Irritação??? Quem aqui falou em irritação???

Tratei de me desvencilhar de seu abraço, não que eu quisesse, quero dizer, mas tinha gente olhando e tudo...

-Não tem galho não, Jesse – Aquela era minha voz? Mesmo?? Aquele sussurro meloso de menininha era iminha/i voz??? – Tá tudo bem agora...

-Galho? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha outra vez.

Se Deus existe está me torturando... A vontade que eu tinha era agarrar aquele homem agora mesmo!!!

Ok, concentra Suzannah, vocês não estão sozinhos...

Respirei fundo e mandei:

-É galho, problema, complicação... – Eu sempre esquecia que Jesse era de um século onde não pareciam existir gírias.. Não as que eu uso normalmente, pelo menos.

E, mesmo que elas existissem, eu acrescentei mentalmente, Jesse não era o tipo de cara que usaria alguma gíria...

Não mesmo.

-Ah... – Ele ainda parecia confuso... iQue fofo!!!/i

Rachel resolveu mostrar que ainda estava ali pigarreando num misto de divertimento e vergonha...

Mas mais divertimento.

iPirralha./i

-Bom, - Ela disse – Eu e o Dave ainda temos outras coisas pra conversar, certo, Dave??

A julgar pelo olhar que meu meio irmão lançou a ela, eu tinha certeza que provavelmente era verdade.

Espera aí... iDave/i???

-É pois bem, vocês sabem como aqueles que tem muito em comum acabam se juntando em determinado grupo por seus interesses, certo? -Simplificando, David quis dizer que eles tinham outras coisas pra conversar mesmo. Muitas coisas, provavelmente... Como bombas nucleares e biscoitinhos da vovó, sei lá.

Bom, pouco me interessa, quanto antes eu ficar a sós com imeu/i Jesse, melhor.

-Claro, vão lá crianças... – Eu disse, deliberadamente – Logo, logo o Andy vai fazer o almoço... Vejo vocês lá.

-iHasta Luego!!!/i - Rachel acenara e David simplesmente anuiu... E assim ambos saíram do quarto.

-Então... – comecei, meio sem jeito – O que te trouxe até aqui??

-Falei com seu padrasto lá embaixo e ele disse que te encontraria aqui... – Ele me pegou pela cintura novamente.

-E... De fato... Você... Me encontrou... –Cada palavra eu pontuava com um beijo em seus lábios...

-iHermosa.../i – Ele sussurrara.

* * *

Logo estávamos nos beijando apaixonadamente, meu corpo cada vez mais grudado no dele, como se um fogo me consumisse por dentro...

Era mágico, nem mesmo quando deixou de ser fantasma os beijos de Jesse deixaram de ser tão maravilhosos quanto eram... Na verdade, era melhor ainda, porque eu sentia o toque quente de suas mãos calejadas me percorrendo por inteiro, provocando um arrepio na espinha que faziam as chamas dentro de mim aumentarem cada vez mais...

O problema era que eu acabava me empolgando (ok, não era um problema tão grande assim, se você visse o contexto e tudo o mais) e começava minha própria exploração em seu corpo moreno e musculoso me apertando mais contra ele desejando que de alguma forma as chamas pudessem cessar...

Aí o beijo acabava.

-Suzannah... Desculpe-me, eu... – Ele falou enquanto se sentava do outro lado do quarto – bem longe de mim, e tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Eu me empertiguei:

-Desculpa por quê??? – Não pude evitar ficar nervosa, quero dizer, porque todos os outros casais do mundo podiam e eu não??? Havia algo de muito ruim em mim, era isso!?!? Por que a gente não podia simplesmente se entregar um ao outro sem reservas???

Quando externei meus pensamentos ele apenas bufou, cansado:

-Suzannah, entenda... O problema não é você... É só...

-E só o quê Jesse!?!? Por que não nós??? Pra quê tudo isso?!?! A gente sabe que vai ter de acontecer uma hora ou outra e...

-Eu sei!!! – Ele finalmente se alterou... E logo voltou ao normal, passando a mão nos cabelos como um gesto de aflição:

-É que... Ainda é cedo... Você não poderia...

Aí eu explodi:

-CEDO!?!?! Ah! Não me vem com essa Jesse, nós dois sabemos o quanto eu tenho esperado por isso!!! Ouso até dizer que você também já que responde tão bem quando eu e...!

Mas eu logo fui interrompida por seus lábios...

Eu não o vi chegando, então imagina só minha surpresa...!

Aquele beijo, diferentemente de todos os outros era selvagem, urgente. Como se o mundo todo fosse acabar naquele instante... Como se só existissem nós dois e todo o resto, pudesse desaparecer numa batida de coração... Assim como a minha raiva havia feito.

Eu estava tão entretida que não percebi que dessa vez ele quase não me tocava... Apenas prendeu minhas mãos de encontro à parede e continuou a me beijar daquela forma, desesperada, até que ambos de nós ficássemos sem ar...

Acabei rendida, sentada na cama –porque já não sentia mais minhas pernas, olhando para sua figura alta e imponente...

Seus olhos declaravam uma urgência contida, que ele provavelmente via refletida nos meus olhos também.

-Escute, iHermosa/i... – Ele começou... Eu estava tão atônita que nem consegui interrompê-lo – Vamos devagar tudo bem? Eu não quero que você pule nenhuma fase por minha causa... Ainda temos a vida toda pela frente certo??? Não vamos nos precipitar... – Eu senti minha boca se abrir em protesto, mas ele continuou – E não venha me dizer que 'todo mundo faz isso', eu sei que faz, mas nós somos diferentes... iEu/i sou diferente.

Eu apenas bufei a contragosto... Jesse e seu cavalheirismo antiquado do século XIX...

biAFFEEEEEEEEEE!!!/b/i

-Então você não poderia simplesmente esperar?? Por nós... Por mim... Você não poderia se tranqüilizar e parar de pensar nisso só por um momento, Suzannah?!

O-ou, já discutimos sobre isso antes...

Mas ao invés de começar outra briga, eu apenas assenti... Eu já estava exausta mesmo... Por vários motivos. E motivos bem diferentes.

-Ótimo – Ele disse beijando o topo da minha cabeça, e me fazendo um rápido cafuné – Acho melhor descermos... Antes que você mude de ideia...

Ele pegou minha mão e descemos, sem dar nem um pio – porque não havia mais nada a ser dito naquele momento, até onde estavam David, Rachel, Minha Mãe e Andy... Eu torci pra que ninguém reparasse o vermelho estampado na minha cara. Tampouco na de Jesse.

Os meninos chegariam logo... Como em Carmel parecia fazer sol o ano todo, eles foram surfar ou algo do tipo.

Eu também teria ido à praia hoje se não fosse minha pequena ivisita inesperada./i

Mas, se você pensar bem, por ter ganhado aquele beijo "cala boca" do Jesse até que não foi tão ruim ter ficado em casa...

Eu acho.

Ah! Sabe de uma!?!? Que se dane...

Eu ainda o teria do jeito que eu queria... Era só uma questão de tempo... De um jeito ou de outro, eu conseguiria.

Ou eu não me chamava Suzannah Simon

* * *

O almoço transcorreu de forma normal e pacífica...

Ok, normal e pacífica para o inosso/i padrão, é claro... Jamais chegaríamos perto de algo como 'normal' com minha mediação, o alto Q.I do David (em contrapartida com seu irmão Brad que parecia que o único neurônio estava sempre de férias), o meu namorado ex-fantasma e tudo isso...

Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, apesar de toda peculiaridade, éramos felizes.

Ok, isso foi meio que piegas da minha parte. Vou parar por aqui antes que esse treco fique meloso demais.

Enfim, depois do papo altamente educativo de Rachel e David –sobre alguma coisa que a carne poderia provocar, caso ingerida demais (e que ninguém, obviamente, tinha prestado atenção), das piadinhas sem-graça do Brad e do Jake quase dormindo em cima do prato de comida (como sempre) terminamos o almoço...

Ficou decidido que eu lavaria os pratos. Jesse (como sempre também) ficou ali pra me ajudar a enxugá-los e essas coisas...

Logo estávamos conversando:

-Então... O motivo da sua visita foi...? – Comecei ainda sem jeito, aquela "situação acidental" no meu quarto havia deixado algumas marcas...

Não marcas físicas, eu quero dizer, a essa altura meus lábios já não estavam mais inchados nem meus pulsos vermelhos e tudo... Mas só que, pra você ter uma ideia, quando nossas mãos se encostaram por acidente no processo lava-enxuga senti como se uma carga elétrica percorresse meu corpo inteiro, me deixando arrepiada...

... E eu sei que ele sentiu o mesmo.

Eu queria, ele queria... Por que tanta teimosia??

Acabei por deixar um suspiro pesado de frustração me escapar, Jesse me olhou num misto de curiosidade e advertência:

i-Suzannah.../i

* * *

-Jesse eu sinto muito, eu ainda não posso controlar o rumo de meus pensamentos tão bem quanto faço com meu corpo – Eu tentei não parecer arrogante. Eu disse itentei/i.

-iHermosa/i compreenda... Eu só...

-Tudo bem, Jesse, tudo bem –outro suspiro – Acho que posso suportar... Eu já aguentei todo esse tempo mesmo, você sabe.

Ele pareceu anuir em aprovação.

-Mas enfim... – Eu continuei e o vi arquear aquela sobrancelha com a cicatriz – Calma aí, Jesse - Ele corou ao perceber que era observado – Eu só queria saber... Bom, você sabe, você não respondeu minha pergunta, em primeiro lugar.

Ele arqueou sua sobrancelha um pouco mais:

-Um namorado não pode visitar sua amada??? – Senti um tom de gozação em sua voz... Fiquei feliz que o clima estava, finalmente, ficando mais leve.

-Bobo, é claro que pode... - Eu lhe dei um soco no braço, brincando - Eu só não entendi o porquê... Normalmente você liga antes e tudo...

-Eu liguei, mas o telefone estava ocupado... E você não tem celular então...

Eu fiz o sinal de pare com minhas mãos:

-Por favor, nem me lembre... Até você, que nasceu no século XIX tem um celular e eu não... É totalmente deprimente, eu quero dizer, qual o problema da minha mãe com a tecnologia??? Logo ela...? Eu quero dizer... – Parei porque o Jesse parecia que ia explodir...

... Mas de um acesso de riso.

-Que foi??

Ele não aguentou, ele soltou a gargalhada mesmo.

Senti meu humor negro voltando...

-Qual é o seu problema senhor Jesse de Silva??? O senhor por acaso acha engraçado minha total 'sorte' com aparelhos eletrônicos???

-iHermosa/i.... Desculpe-me, iHermosa/i, mas... – Mais risadas.

Cara... Nem meu namorado me entendia, fala sério.

* * *

Depois do que pareceram dois minutos inteirinhos de gozação, ele finalmente limpou as lágrimas (ele estava chorando de rir, fala sério!!) e pegou meu rosto com suas mãos...

Senti minha raiva se dissipando lentamente, dando espaço para outras sensações... Sensações essas, que eu realmente gostava.

De repente, tomando consciência daquela enorme tensão sexual que pairava entre nós, ele me soltou de imediato.

-iHermosa/i... – Ele não me olhava nos olhos. Sua voz não era mais que um sussurro na grande cozinha...

Sem pensar muito (eu geralmente era uma pessoa de agir e depois pensar – e isso esse aplicava a praticamente tudo) e o abracei, sentindo suas costas contra meu peito, ouvindo nossos corações baterem rápidos e descompassados...

Ele se virou para mim, seus olhos de chocolate derretido com uma paixão que eu conhecia muito bem – eu a tinha refletida em meus próprios olhos, e senti que sua respiração se aproximava cada vez mais do meu rosto...

Até que o acéfalo do meu meio-irmão resolveu aparecer, pra cortar totalmente o clima... Típico.

-Aêeeeee casalsinhoo que tal irem pro quarto pra se aliviar? Aqui é meio público, não!?!?! E não se esqueçam da camisinha hein!?!?!?!! Eu não quero pirralhinhas damas-da-noite iguais a Suze tão cedo por essa casa!! – E saiu, rindo como uma mula.

Jesse poderia ter feito alguma coisa se não estivesse tão vermelho (ele foi pego de surpresa, coitado). Eu, por minha vez, acabei por correr atrás daquele pivete pra ensinar a ele o que acontece com meios-irmãos mala que interrompiam os (poucos) momentos românticos de suas meias-irmãs enquanto gritava:

-BRAD, VOLTA AQUI SEU PIVETEEEEEE – sendo que ele tinha a mesma idade que eu... Pelo menos os registros diziam isso, eu não estava tão certa, você sabe... Pelo menos a idade mental dele não ajudava – VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE ACONTECE QUANDO A DAMA DA NOITE ACERTAR OS PUNHOS NESSA SUA CARAAA!!!!!

No fundo da minha mente eu ouvi uma gargalhada... Mas, tamanha a adrenalina e raiva do momento, eu não saberia dizer se ainda era o Brad relinchando...

... Ou se era o Jesse, com uma risada melodiosa e apaixonante.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Parecia que hoje o telefone não me deixaria em paz...

Primeiro foi a Cee Cee, querendo que marcássemos algo para o fim de semana; um passeio de casais ou algo do tipo, eu disse que falaria com ele. Mas essa possibilidade foi logo descartada porque assim que desliguei o Jesse liga, me pedindo desculpas, mas parecia que o turno no museu hoje demoraria um pouco mais e que não ia ter como sairmos hoje. Paciência, retornei à Cee Cee avisando a mudança de planos.

Depois foi o Padre D, querendo saber como estavam as coisas, conversando também com Rachel e David... Detalhe: Eles estavam andando de mãos dadas pra cima e pra baixo desde o jantar comemorativo da chegada de Rachel... iEca, eca, eca...!/i

Aproveitando o telefonema, os dois estavam agora no meu quarto assistindo alguma comédia-romântica boba e pré-adolescente... Eu nem me interessei porque quando percebi que ia passar um sábado das minhas férias sem o meu ex-fantasma-da-guarda-e-atual-namorado-gostoso-tudo-de-bom meu mau humor me atingiu de imediato.

Não eram as férias dele também, sabe? Só as minhas... Mas ele tinha conseguido alguns ajustes pra poder passar sempre um tempinho comigo, e tudo...

Quando achei que o resto do meu i'findi'/i seria extremamente tedioso, o telefone tocara outra vez...

iÓtimo/i, parecia que eu não era a única desocupada por aqui. E eu não estou sendo sarcástica.

-Alô...? – Eu arrastei minha voz enquanto me arrastava de volta para minha cama, já praticamente vegetando, quando reconheci a voz espalhafatosa do outro lado da linha que fez meu mau humor melhorar consideravelmente...

-VOCÊ!?!?! Ah-Meu-Deus EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAAAR!!!!

Dizer que o meu grito de empolgação foi altíssimo e superagudo seria o eufemismo do ano.

* * *

Quase deixei o casalsinho teen (Lê-se, Rachel e David) surtados com o volume dos meus gritos. Sorte que estávamos apenas nós três em casa ou minha excitação me traria problemas – ao menos eu tinha pensado nisso... Até que Jake entrou no meu quarto, quase arrombando a porta. E, colocando os bofes pra fora com uma expressão super preocupada na cara, mandou:

-Suze??? Caramba onde é o incêndio e...

Só que ele não disse icaramba/i. Não exatamente.

Eu nem tinha reparado o estardalhaço do Jake, presa no meu próprio. Tarde demais.

Quando me dei conta, já tinha soltado:

-Não acredito que você conseguiu tirar férias junto com as minhas, ibGina/b/i...

Numa fração de segundo, eu vi a extensão arrancada de minhas mãos. Pelo Jake.

-Ahn... Com Licença...? – Pigarreei. Mas ele nem deu bola:

-GINA!?!?! Oi aqui é o Jake como você... Eu tô bem sim, eu...

Ok, apesar do Jake ter me arrancado o telefone, quase não consigo segurar o riso ao ver a reação dele... Fala sério!!! O cara tava vermelho como um tomate!!! Quero dizer, era total óbvio a queda (ou melhor, o abismo) que o Jake tinha pela Gina...

Que, muito provavelmente, o correspondia, você sabe.

Nas últimas férias dela (não minhas) a Gina veio nos visitar aqui em Carmel pela primeira vez... Ela foi minha única e melhor amiga por anos lá no Brooklyn, onde eu vivia há quase um ano atrás...

Agora é que eu me pego pensando – Jake não vai liberar essa droga de telefone tão cedo mesmo – Minha vida mudou tipo imuito/i desde que eu saí de NY... Depois que eu me mudei pra Carmel, Califórnia, muita coisa mudou: Ganhei novos amigos, uma nova família (a qual eu estou quase me acostumando – eu disse iquase/i), e um namorado.... E que namorado viu??? iNombre de Díos!!!/i como bem diria o Jesse (bem, no total temos meio que quase um ano juntos também... É de se esperar que meu espanhol evoluísse um pouquinho além do itaco/i e imi hermosa/i certo?? ha ha)...

Enfim, voltando ao assunto da visita, quando ela conheceu meus meio-irmãos, a Gina meio que desenvolveu uma estranha "afeição" por Jake e Brad (Eca! Fala sério, quem ia querer aqueles dois??? Só a louca da Gina mesmo), mas, no fim, ela acabou ficando mais próxima do meu 'adorado' meio-irmão mais velho que, por sua vez, adora um cochilo... Eles devem ter algo em comum, não é possível.

Mas as tais coisas em comum ou sei-lá-o-quê, não me interessam na verdade...

Mas que foi super estranho ver minha melhor amiga com meu meio-irmão foi... E ainda será, pelo visto, já que esses dois não querem desgrudar do imeu/i telefone... Paciência.

* * *

Resolvi me sentar ao lado dos menores e acompanhar aquele filme tosco... Olha só, o cara tá cantando no meio de um monte de gente no auditório do campo de futebol...! i"I love you, baby..."/i ou qualquer coisa assim... E, caramba, eu nunca pensei ver o David assistir quietinho uma coisa dessas na vida dele, veja só o que o amor faz com as pessoas, meu amigo... Patético.

Não sou ranzinza tá legal??? E só que eu não fico assim toda-toda só porque tô perto do Jesse nem nada disso... Nós agimos sempre como duas pessoas perfeitamente sãs e responsáveis sem nunca se deixar levar pelos instintos e...

Ok, não te convenceu né? É. E é melhor eu calar a minha boca.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma hora – não de verdade, já que o filme ainda não tinha acabado, mas enfim – o Jake ifinalmente/i me passou o telefone... Eu lhe dirigi um seco i"Obrigada"/i e voltei as minhas fofocas recentes com Gina. Como o fato de eu ter um namorado ex-fantasma, por exemplo – sim a Gina sabia do lance de eu ser mediadora... Não que eu tenha contado a ela... Ela meio que descobriu sozinha da última vez que me visitou quando eu me envolvi com um quarteto fantasmagórico sinistro e um nerd psicopata que achava que eu tinha uma queda por ele... Mas passado é passado. E só de pensar no Michael Meducci eu tenho náuseas mais fortes do que quando vejo garotas interessadas nos meus meio-irmãos...

-Então... Você e o Jake né? – Perguntei em um determinado momento, quando os pequenos ouvintes tinham descido pra comer alguma coisa – O que tá rolando é sério mesmo??? - Devia ser já que o meu meio-irmão mais velho e totalmente igalinha/i não tinha pegado ninguém desde que conheceu a Gina... Apesar dos pesares ele parecia gostar na real dela. Ótimo.

i-Ah bom... Eu não sei Simom, sabe como é.../i – Mas mais hilário que o Jake gamado em uma única garota, era a desinibida da Gina com vergonha de alguma coisa... Eles meio que combinavam até...

Estranho eu dizer isso. iEca./i

Depois d'eu arrancar uma confissão oficial (e mau humorada, diga-se de passagem –o que me fez rir horrores) dela, ficou combinado da gente se ver no aeroporto daqui há alguns dias, então eu desliguei.

* * *

Fiquei uma meia hora deitada olhando pro teto... Quando percebi que – ao que parecia, ninguém mais me incomodaria aquele dia, fui tomar um banho...

Já estava quase descendo com meus cabelos molhados atrás de alguma coisa pra comer (eram quase três horas da tarde agora) quando vi o filme lá jogado...

Não resisti e comecei a assistir... Meio que era legal, era bobo, mas legal... Era um cara que tinha feito uma aposta que sairia com a menina mais marrenta da escola e coisa e tal, e no fim se apaixonava por ela. Típico.

Cara... O amor é uma coisa estranha. Tipo... iMuito/i estranha...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ficou combinado que a Gina chegaria na quinta. Meus outros dias foram bem corridos. No domindo eu passei o dia todo com o Jesse, ou seja, nada mais que perfeito.

Ou melhor, quase. Depois do nosso pequeno "acidente" no meu quarto, Jesse meio que desenvolveu uma fobia comigo: Nós fugíamos o tempo todo de lugares que pareciam isolados. Só pra você ter uma ideia, até no elevador (quando precisamos pegar um) ele ficou o mais distante que pode de mim, achando que eu o atacaria ali. Ok, você pode parar de rir agora, camarada.

Me namorado pensa que eu sou uma ninfomaníaca – sendo que nós nem passamos das preliminares ainda.

Excelente.

De segunda em diante, eu fui dividindo meu tempo entre trabalho de férias – sim, oh, sim. Porque aqui no lar dos Ackerman, ou você faz algum curso extra nas férias ou trabalha... E nem adianta usar a neve como desculpa no inverno, aqui inão tem/i neve. Nenhumazinha. Perfeito não?; Minhas aulas de espanhol com a Rachel – quando ela não sumia com o David (ou seja, quase sempre) ela meio que me ensinava umas coisinhas... (exceto palavrões, o que era uma droga); meu namoro com o ex-fantasma mais maravilhoso do mundo – que apesar do fator sexo (ou a inexistência dele no momento) ia sempre muito bem, obrigada; algumas lições de férias da escola e (obvio) alguns gasparzinhos pra mediar, também. Nada além da minha rotina normal, sabe? Eu quero dizer, se algo na minha vida poderia ser considerado inormal/i no fim das contas...

* * *

Na sexta completaria uma semana da Rachel aqui em casa (Ela ficaria mais três. Semanas, eu quero dizer... Eu detestava admitir isso, mas eu meio que até me afeiçoei à pirralha... Quero dizer, algo nela me lembrava eu mesma um pouco mais nova e tal... – Sem todo visual delicadinho e gosto por comédias-românticas bobas, sabe? Eu sou uma amante dos clássicos... Como ET, por exemplo.

É claro que, quando caí na besteira de contar isso à Rachel, ela meio que me olhou com espanto evidente nos olhos verdes – um pouco mais escuros que os meus, e um pouco de sarcasmo na voz:

-Tipo... imi-casa-teléfono/i??? Oh, por favor, Suze. Eu achei que você tinha um gosto mais apurado, você sabe.

Ok, mas apesar de toda minha afeição evidente (você sabe) isso não mudava um fato importantíssimo: Uma vez pirralha, sempre pirralha.

O que nos leva a questão mais importante de todos os tempos: Como alguém poderia resistir a Drew pequena??? O Jesse eu meio que entendia, mas a Rachel?? Ainda mais elas sendo tão parecidas e tudo. Minha opinião.

* * *

Agora, apesar de toda a metidez e pirralhice dela, eu tinha que admitir que no lance de mediação a guria era boa. Muito boa, na verdade. Tipo, tinha bastante experiência ( e paciência!) para sua idade com os seres d'outro mundo. Eu quero dizer, eu estava tentando (e até tava me saindo legalzinha... Eu juro!!) controlar o meu temperamento um tanto quanto... Difícil, sabe? Mas bastava um tantinhozinho assim pra me tirar do sério - e fazer meu lindo pé ter uma vontade incontrolável de marcar seus fundilhos, nada pessoal, só negócios.

Rachel não, ela usava todos os métodos possíveis – exceto a violência, que era a minha praia, você sabe – para guiar os fantasmas ao seu destino final – qualquer que fosse... E eu ainda não a tinha visto perder a cabeça, fala sério!

Só existia uma explicação para isso: bD. N. A./b Sinistro, não?

Em todo o caso, e esquisitices a parte, que seja. Eu nem passava tanto tempo com ela mesmo... Eu quero dizer, exceto minhas aulas de espanhol meio escondidas – era uma surpresa pro Jesse. Em todo caso, ela viva por aí enfurnada com o David fazendo sei lá o quê, coisa que eu nem me dava o trabalho de pensar a respeito.

É, eu totalmente sou um exemplo para todas as babás adolescentes deste país. Veja bem, deixando minha suposta "protegida" (que, por sinal, só pra lembrar, é sobrinha de um padre) andar pra cima e pra baixo com um carinha quase da sua idade (eles têm alguns meses de diferença) sem nenhuma supervisão e tudo o mais. Mas assim, não é querendo proteger, nem nada, mas o "carinha" em questão aqui é meu meio-irmão mais novo tá legal?! E que, apesar de dia desses ter meio que dado uma palestra sobre educação no meio de um jantar (Dá pra imaginar??? Ainda bem que a Rachel não estava presente) não significa que, irrevogavelmente, ele puxou aos genes galinhas dos irmãos mais velhos dele, ok?? E eu totalmente posso garantir que o papo mais excitante entre esse dois, Rachel e David, será sobre bombas nucleares ou o novo joguinho do Mario Bros.

Um poço de responsabilidade eu né??? Tô sabendo.

* * *

Na quinta, o Andy estava organizando um churrasco para a chegada da Gina, que estava chegando lá pelas 16:00 horas – junto com a quase uma semana da Rachel conosco. Eu dei um jeito de sair mais cedo do trabalho – Jake idem, já que nós trabalhávamos no mesmo lugar todas as férias mesmo, o Pebble Beach Hotel and Golf Resort (como se houvessem muitos lugares nessa cidade pra se pegar um emprego de férias, você sabe). Aliáis, era muito hilário ver o nervosismo estampado na cara dele sabe? O Jake, quero dizer. Ele, junto com o irmão mais novo, Brad, era um dos carinhas mais pegadores da escola!!! Tipo, até papel na ventania os caras pegavam. Triste.

Então, com toda essa situação atípica, eu meio que não pude evitar comentar, sorrindo maliciosamente:

-Quem te viu, quem te vê, hein, maninho? - E não, eu não acredito que me referi a ele como i"maninho"/i. Oh cara... Eu quero me chutar. Isso é nojento.

-Anh? – Jake meio que me olhou de soslaio (porque estava dirigindo), claramente sem entender.

-Esquece... – Eu terminei, enigmática... Apesar do nojo que senti a pouco por ter me pegado chamando-o de "maninho" (eww), eu não conseguia descolar o sorriso da cara ao recolocar meus óculos escuros.

Jake apenas deu de ombros, sem dar muita importância à coisa toda... Ele estava tão distraído que nem mesmo percebera a ironia do momento... Nem eu o chamando de um jeito tão íntimo e repulsivo (ainda bem).

Agora, ok, a situação era engraçada e tudo... Mas não deixava de me nausear um pouco... Cara ela era minha melhor amiga! E ele meu meio-irmão (que eu tinha chamado de imaninho/i)!!

iEca! Eca! Eca!/i

* * *

E como alguém poderia gostar de um dos meus meio-irmãos??? Eu quero dizer, eles eram nojentos, selvagens e não tinham um pingo de massa cerebral, qual é!!! Exceto o David, o David era uma gracinha. Mas mesmo assim vê-lo com a Rachel não melhorava a situação... Ainda me causava uns enjoous bem fortes - mas por motivos diferentes, você sabe.

Voltando ao Jake, aquela era a primeira vez em meses que eu o via dirigir como um possuído daquele jeito... Eu quero dizer, isso era totalmente raro sabe? E, aparentemente, a maioria das outras vezes meio que a culpa era minha... Eu quero dizer, eu o ameaçava correr ou senão minhas necessidades femininas mensais sujariam todo o estofado de seu precioso carro... O que, quase sempre, era uma baita duma mentira, para as minhas secretas mediações e tudo. O que nos leva a um caso crítico de paixonite aguda... Eu quero dizer, qual é!!! O cara estava completamente desesperado!!! Cara, falando sério, o amor é muito cruel. Olha só o que ele faz com as pessoas...

Se bem que, nas minhas atuais circustâncias, eu meio que não tenho moral nenhuma para afirmar isso...

* * *

Chegamos ao aeroporto às 15:30 da tarde... 15:30!!! Fala sério, o que eu ia fazer nesses 30 minutos??? Oh claro, provavelmente bater um papinho com meu "maninho" (eww) mais velho, tipo, nós tínhamos tanto em comum...! Nós falaríamos sobre várias coisas legais – como pegar uma onda perfeita ou fazer um monte de garotas babarem por você, por exemplo (coisas que eu tinha um interesse quase psicótico, você sabe), e então faríamos um lanchinho no Mac (tinha Mac no Aeroporto San Jose??? Eu não sabia...) e ele me compraria uma casquinha de chocolate... Daí saíriamos pulando por aí como dois cangurus loucos enquanto ríamos freneticamente do último filme do Zac Efron, o "barbie-boy" (que eu adoooro de paixão. ha ha)... Tipo, tudo a ver comigo né??? Pois é...

Ou ainda, eu poderia pressioná-lo até ele assumir tudo o que sentia pela minha melhor amiga Gina, inclusive os detalhes mais sórdidos como se ele tem sonhado com ela, que tipo de sonho e com que frequência... E se esses sonhos tem levado ele a irremediáveis idas ao banheiro ou algo do tipo (ewww)... É, eu poderia fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas, mas, olha, deixa eu te explicar, neném, porque não daria certo:

a) Nós inão temos/i, absolutamente, inada/i em comum.

b) Se, realmente, tivéssemos algo em comum (e eu disse ise/i), seria o provável fato de que não temos nada em comum, certo? (soou confuso?)

c) Eu irealmente/i não quero saber dos detalhes sórdidos entre ele e a Gina, quero dizer, cara tudo isso é tipo, imuito/i nojento!!! (E me causaria danos psicológicos muito piores que as minhas náuseas frequentes)

d) Teríamos mais coisas em comum (talvez) se ele não dedicasse metade da sua vida ao mundo de Morfeu e a uma obsessão estúpida por um Camarro, você sabe.

É. Que seja.

* * *

Logo que percebi que aqueles 30 minutos poderiam durar horas, e os outros – Mamãe, Jesse, Andy demorariam para chegar, resolvi dar uma volta:

- Onde você vai? – Jake, que apesar de todas as suas boas intenções e paixão evidentes, não era capaz de driblar sua natureza então já estava quase cochilando, perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros:

-Dar uma volta. – Respondi vagamente, já pegando minhas coisas para "voar" dali.

-Você quem sabe... – Ele me imitou. Dando de ombros, eu quero dizer. Depois de dar um longo bocejo, de toda sorte.

Eu já estava quase escapando quando senti que seus olhos, apesar de ainda sonolentos, se fixaram às minhas costas, meio desconfiados, eu percebi quando me virei:

-Que foi? – Arqueei uma sombrancelha.

-Você... Você não tá indo se encontrar com nenhum cara escondido, ou uma gangue ou nada disso né?? Porque tipo... – Outro bocejo.

Desde a minha chegada a Carmel Jake achava que eu fazia parte de uma gangue ou algo. O caso é que, para quem tá de fora, minha vida pode parecer meio esquisita, sabe? Eu quero dizer, como a coisa de ter sido trazida por uma ambulância pra casa uma vez, ou ser espancada por uma fantasma piranha ex-noiva do meu namorado ou até mesmo ser encontrada desacordada embaixo de escombros na minha própria escola... Ou o número considerável de peças de couro/pretas em meu guarda-roupa ou minhas escapas a noite, essas coisas. Legal né?

Eu não podia reclamar de tédio. Realmente.

-Jake, tira isso da sua cabeça, eu inão/i faço parte de nenhuma gangue, ok...? E eu ijá tenho/i um namorado esqueceu?? – Namorado esse que acha que eu sou uma pervertida sem solução, mas tudo bem – Eu só quero dar uma volta! – E dei um suspiro significativo para mostrar a ele o tamanho do meu tédio.

Eu juro que o que veio a seguir provavelmente vai me deixar sequelas... Eu quero dizer, eu não sei se posso conviver com isso, sabe? Jake mandou:

-Não, tudo bem... – ele deu de ombros – É só que... É que eu só... Você sabe... Tipo... – Ele estava ficando ivermelho/i??? Cara... Até no inverno Carmel pode causar insolação às pessoas, eu tô falando sério – Eu tipo... Me preocupo, só isso.

biANH!?!?!?!/b/i

Woah, essa era nova. Meu irmão, aliáis, meu imeio/i-irmão mais velho estava demonstrando preocupação com as minhas companias.

Isso seria hilário, se não fosse tão irônico. Eu quero dizer, não dá muito bem pra medir seu "tipo ideal de companias" quando se faz o que eu faço; você pode dar de cara com fantasma muito 'gente' fina, que só ficou perambulando por aí porque queria dar a herança prum filho ou dizer àquele ente querido que sentia muito por tal coisa quando era vivo... Mas também existiam aqueles fantasmas espírito de porco, sabe? O tipo que destrói a tua escola, te joga numa vala em teu próprio quintal ou te espanca até você parar num hospital só porque você não quis deixar ele matar o cara que o assassinou... Essas coisas.

E, "normalmente", eu dou a sorte de esbarrar com o segundo tipo por aí... Vê? É algo que eu totalmente não posso evitar. E aí vem o Jake dando uma de irmãozão mais velho tipo "Ei! Eu me preocupo com você, valeu???" em potência máxima... Ah, faça-me a favor!

O que, no entanto, não deixa de ser meio ifofo/i da parte dele, no fim das contas.

E, ok, você tipo não ouviu isso.

* * *

Porque eu prefiro ser levada para o terraço de um prédio pelo fantasma do King-kong do que assumir isso. Que achei fofa a atitude do Jake querendo cuidar de mim, eu quero dizer... Afinal, foi ele – junto com o David, claro – que me salvou dos escombros de lá da missão (O Jake, não o fantasma do King-kong)... lançados por uma fantasma mal-amada em mim logo que cheguei a Carmel.

Mesmo assim, não resisti e mandei, sarcástica:

-Ok, i"papai"/i... Posso ir agora??

Ele bufou:

-Faz o que você quiser, Suze.

E eu fiz, quero dizer, tratei de cair fora dali antes que eu me empolgasse e resolvesse assumir o quão fofinho ele estava parecendo pra mim naquele instante (Eca! Eca! Eca!)... Porém não antes de – por peso na consciência ou sei lá – dizer, num tom mais ameno e divertido:

-Relaxa, Jake. Eu sei cuidar de mim. Faço isso há quase dezessete anos, ok? E sobrevivo. – E me mandei.

Mas eu meio que consegui ouvir um murmúrio contrariado às minhas costas antes de me afastar completamente:

-É. E eu realmente não sei como...

* * *

Aeroportos e Shoppings são, basicamente, a mesma chatice... Exceto que conseguir um descontasso numa Prada transformaria o dia de qualquer garota – inclusive o meu, no momento – o aglomerado de pessoas pra lá e pra cá era de arrancar os cabelos da... Cabeça, é claro!!

Depois de algum tempo caminhando, eu acabei no enorme saguão do último andar – onde dava pra ver os aviões chegando e partindo, encostei-me em uma daquelas janelas ali e passei a divagar...

Era estranho perceber que, um dia, fui eu quem estava chegando a um daqueles aviões NY-CA... Mas mais estranho ainda era lembrar que, naquela época, eu achei que minha vida tinha acabado...

Eu não pude evitar o que escapou dos meus lábios a seguir:

-Quem te viu, quem te vê, hein, Suzannah Simon...? – Eu meio que me reprimi com um sorriso.

Não era só o Jake... Todos nós, de alguma forma, havíamos mudado... Mudanças pequeninas ou em grande escala, mas que estavam ali, sem nem termos nos apercebido. Aquela era uma nova fase das nossas vidas. E tudo agora rumaria para o melhor...

Depois de mais alguns minutos filosóficos de minha parte (Quem sou eu, para onde vou, casar ou comprar uma bicicleta... Essas coisas super sérias, você sabe), resolvi ir me encontrar com o Jake logo – porque eu não queria que ele tivesse um AVC ou qualquer coisa, e também, embora eu achasse meio fofo (eu disse imeio/i) sua preocupação fraternal para comigo, eu não queria causar preocupações a ninguém. E o horário já estava bem apertado agora.

Estava tão distraída e apressada que não percebi quando acabei esbarrando em uma pessoa... Eu ia me desculpar, mas aquela silhueta me parecia comum demais... Familiar demais...

Então, no cume da minha distração, eu fui logo sorrindo e mandando:

-Hey, não precisavam ter vindo até aqui só pra me buscar, eu...

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver em iquem/i eu havia, acidentalmente, me esbarrado quando olhei para cima... Aliais, dizer que eu estava surpresa seria o eufemismo do século. Não, do milênio.

A pessoa, por sua vez, parecendo não notar minha cara – que devia estar com uma expressão bem estúpida – apenas me brindou com um dos seus sorrisos únicos, dizendo:

-Epa! E aí, como vai...?


End file.
